


I write Sins and Tragedies

by bluesunrays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Haikyuu + My Immortal Minibang, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My Immortal AU, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, pls this is crack, rated m for really weird sexual content read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunrays/pseuds/bluesunrays
Summary: Hi my name is Sakusa Sanitizer Germophobia Kiyoomi and i hate germs which is how i got my name. i play volleyball for itchyama school in Tokyo and am the best volleyball player in the entirety of japan. dis is da story of how i got togther with my vampire werworlf alpha half octpous boyfriend Atsumu aka sangwoo
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 21
Collections: Volleyballs + Eyeliner = A Lot of Sin





	I write Sins and Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Flowers/gifts).



A/N: Special fangz to my beaut wife mAY i hope u lov ur gift

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Sakusa Sanitizer Germophobia Kiyoomi and i hate germs which is how i got my name. i play volleyball for itchyama school in Tokyo and am the best volleyball player in the entirety of japan. i have curly black hair and eyes as black as the soul of the devil and people tell me i look liek gerard way (A/N: and if u dont know who he is get da hell outa here prepz). i am a vampire and i have pale white skin and and i have long canines because i am also a werevolf. i am also a goth but i liek to wear highlighter clothing because i can wear watever da fuk i want.

n e ways i woke up dis morning for volleyball practice when suddenly...

"Hey kiyoomi-chan!" shouted a voice. i looked up. It was.... Miya Atsuwu!

"ew miya wat are you doing here" i snapped

miya atsowo is like da preppiest boi ever. he and his twin osamu are cheerleader volleyball players and are also wereworleves like me.

"Hi kiyooomi-chan, iM here to play a volleyball match with you" atsumu whimpered

"miya you dont knwo how to play volleyball" i shouted

"i will show i am da best setter in japan"

miya started to serve and he hit a powerful serve and i realized he was da best setter in japan

"atum u are so good, how did u get dat good" i asked

"kiyowomi i am a vampire wereworlf alpja" he exclaimed

"omg i am a vampire wereworlf omega" i giggled

"we should fuck" he shouted

"Yeah." i roared

i looked up and down and miya and realized that he wore black corset, red fishnet stockings, black eyeliner and he had a pentagram tattoo. he didnt look like a fukin prep he looked hot. i wanted him to put his thingie in my u kno wat immedtaitly

"miya why are you dressed like a goth?" i asked

"you caught me, i am actually a goth but its because of my stupid twin brother osmosis i had to pretend to be a prep" he confessed

"why did osamoo do that" i asked curously

"its because he wants to be a cook and does gordon ramsey roleplay with his boyfrind suna"

"yeah that makes sense" i said, my curiosity satisfied

"You can call me sangwoo instead" he said

(A/N: haha didnt expect dat did u)

"okay sangwoo" i shrieked

we walked together to the broom closet. i was excited for him to put his long trembling member into my cavern of hotness.

the moment we reached the brom closet sangwoo started kissing me passionaley and pushed me up against the wall. i put my legs arounf him and moaned loudly.

"oh oh oh sangwoo" i screamed

we immedatley got naked and started to fuc and i could feel his long schlong deep inside my love cave and we did it for the first time. i could feel his throbbing member around me when suddelnt i could feel two....

"Omionion i am actualy half octopus" he confessed

i was immedaitly shocked but then his tentavle dick felt so good i couldnt help but moan in delight

""Yeah u liek dat? call me daddy sangwoo" sangwoo murmered sexcily

"yes daddy sangwoo" i moaned

i than cam so hard becasue the slemy tentcakle dick grew a KNOT!! My omega cavern felt amazing!

“oh sangwoo knot me harder” i yowled

i could feel it when sangwoo cam, his cum rushing down my thighs from all of my orifices which made me cum.

sangwoo smiled sexcly at me and i as I was begining to organism again suddenyl...

"WAT ARE U DOING YOU MOTHAFUKKAS"

the broom cupboard opened and it was OSMOSIS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: How was da first chapter no flamez plzzzz

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this is my first published work. I'm def going to hell. Hope you enjoyed this May!


End file.
